The New Mob
by Sarene Pittman
Summary: Original Story. This is the story of Tala 'Knight' Basset in a world run by Incorporations that have taken the place of government organizations of the past. Tala emotionally distant goes though an adventure of growth and trying to decide what kind of person she wants to be a person she would've looked up to as a kid or the person staring at her in the mirror now.


Hello my name is Sarene and this is my original story and I really want to motivate people with my story and to give people a message I believe in. I hope you appreciate my messages and take something from the story.

Heart of the Mob

(At the heart of the mob are the goons that choose to believe in it, we follow Tala who blindly obeys the mob and watch her grow to be someone that revamps the organization to be more than it was.)

DATETIMEPLACE: 2103 0700 Zeus' Heart High school

Analysis scanning blueprints recorded for the building. It seems the auditorium is three doors down on the left. According to the task list we have five IIT spots with scholarships and three demi spots. Analysis off returning to regular sight functions.

"This is a PA to all representatives of incorporated groups we have your booths on the south side of the auditorium."

The space is crowed with incorporated suits.

They stare and react to my presence whispering amongst themselves. I never quite understand it sometimes, whether I'm here or not doesn't change an outcome. Reacting seems so trivial, people are so interesting sometimes in their boundaries and dreams.

I wish I was like that still.

"Miss Knight your seat is over here, and here is you're portable." The attendant handed me the portable then bowed walking away. Drawing my mind away from pondering on those around me.

The device was standard issue H1700 hologram enabled portable computer and it looks like my task has been updated F2M already marked all the profiles that they are interested in for today.

It was quite as I looked around and no one was there. All gone and meaningless in that moment. White. nothing, no one and I felt it wrap around me cold and harsh. It was a moment and I felt it slowly leave me at a movement into my space. At first he was a blur and then he was a well dressed young man that was trying so hard to act out.

"This is a first for you Knight." I turn to see him smiling at me. Freshly cut taper with his hair slicked back, brown eyes and athletic build, a prep school look to him that only an heir to a company can give off. Talkative and emotional over things that seem so trivial. Standing in front of me in a light blue suit too flashy to be functional is the one and only Jay 'Black' McDonald.

"You usually don't greet me. It's nice to see you Black." My tone steady the moment is casual for me and earth shattering for him. I was always like this, for him always hoping for a reaction just something. His eye twitched and he planned his next move in a game he was the only one playing.

We go through this so much and I don't know why he doesn't just stop.

"I just came upon a thought I'm just wondering what is the point of having a slave driod be in charge of anything. In the end, you are just trash anyway Tala."

"You know calling me by my real name is unprofessional Black, your go at conversation is starting to tread into unprofessional and I don't do that. Please control yourself I want to get along you know that." I say it with a tone neutral, it wasn't much but I don't toy and I don't play. We talked as I deemed fit or broke his hand in this room, in front of these people just to prove a point.

Losing a bit of steam, he sobered sad eyes staring at me. "Why can't you just say something about it."

"Let it go Black." His peers looked offended waiting and hoping they would have there moment to teach me a lesson.

But what Jay wanted was beyond all that and he longed for it so they stayed silent.

He stuttered surrounded by his peers and moved just a bit closer. "You have done unspeakable things to hurt me and it isn't fair that its just a breeze in the wind to you."

"This conversation is over." I say easily.

"Just tell me I have the right to know." He cracked open and I could see that time calling for me and I stared past it pretending I missed it.

"Over." Firmly I moved my eyes away from him and back to my portable.

I feel irritation in the small twitch of his hand, emotions raising in his eyes. "My apologies Knight Wolf, I hate you and I hope I kill you on my next birthday."

Nothing, professionally I smile. He barely covers a sneer as he walks away.

"I wish you wouldn't do that to the poor boy." A charming voice accompanied by a handsome face.

"It was so long ago though it was a part of business, me and him could be best friends if he wasn't so emotional." I turned and Lee's expression filled with irritation for reasons he wished I'd express. He did that a lot when I talked about certain things or almost everything. Always saying something about social norms, and emotional intelligence and trying to connect with someone or anyone.

I understand but it seems so meaningless.

"That entire sentence makes you sound like a serial killer." Kim Lee So stood in a black track jacket over his school shirt tucked into dark washed jeans on the higher end of fashion, a name brand belt that was colorful and had a leopard on it for some reason, polished loafers. His dark blue hair falling just above his green eyes, delicate features and lips pink and full forming into a frown that didn't match the pretty boy vibe he usually went for.

Dropping his stance, he moves a little closer to me and his look is sincere and heartfelt.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. There is an entire computer in that brain of yours so I know you can understand, but you just **chose** not too." With a smile I gesture we move. Conversations while standing in the middle of a crowd aren't meant to be heart felt.

Taking a seat and waving at him to relax in the seat next to me.

Kim Lee So has known me for so long and shared pains with me, but he still had hope and potential.

"This conversation is over as well Kim." Turning back I start up the portable.

"I'm glad you listen sometimes, but I wish you didn't do this." He was reaching out and it was hard to dismiss him.

But I did.

"Did you know I remembered your birthday is today?"

A blank stare, and a dismissive wave.

"I see why they requested I come with you." I smile and relax in my seat.

It was small but he smiled just bit.

Turning my attention back to the auditorium I realize we have ten minutes before the recruits get here. Powering on the portable it gleams to life waiting for my instruction.

"H1700 code name Knight Wolf requiring computer access."

" _Code match. Voice Match. Welcome Tala how can I be of assistance to you."_

"Please give me a visual analysis of the personnel in the recruit file."

Setting the portable on the table it simmers a light blue light as it slowly boots up to comply with my request. Many tangible blue holograms appear, the profile of every student attending the event before me. The recruits that F2M has given scholarships to highlighted yellow, but one red. It seems we lost a recruit. I grab that hologram and open it. Setting it on the table several memorandums and images hover in the air. Grabbing a memo I quickly read it:

Memorandum for Disenrollment-

This is a notification of the disenrollment of Dacron Moore effective 2103 August 20 0900. Mr. Moore has spoken with officials at F2M incorporated and has come to the conclusion that he would be more suited to pursue standard rouge Engineer due to the results from his ZEUS exam. With this new development F2M is down a demi recruit and is open to any new candidates that stand out at the event.

Sincerely, Titos Basil

"We have been politely told we need to find a new recruit." Kim glances over my shoulder hovering over trying to read. Becoming frustrated he grabs the memo and reads it.

"It sounds like Titos is a bit mad. New recruits usually make this kind of decision way before today."

"Some Zeus exams were done late this year due to the attempted hack from overseas."

"Hmmm who should we be looking for?"

"Anyone that makes sense or at least we can say makes sense." I stared ahead ignoring Kim and his grumbling at my vagueness I guess.

" _Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Zeus' Heart Highschool's incoming class of 2103!"_

Screens began projecting images of the incoming class with all the information available about them. As each student walks past their information appears on my screen. Every post, like, accomplishment, background, and several profile pictures to get a sense of their fitness. All the things they have done on display.

"Hey number 17 is one of ours I do so believe." Kim over my shoulder trying to read all he could.

Dante Michaels from Chicago age 15 years, Caucasian, dirty blond buzzed cut hair , and green eyes. Mr. Michaels was a part of the Chicago Sharks gang until 2099 after several of his friends were killed during a gang war in the city. Mr. Michaels joined a local shelter and was able to take his Zeus exam in 2102 getting a high score of 131 out of 150 with a strong ability in language. Dante Michaels is 5'7 and an athletic build his fitness scores were 290 on the practical fitness test.

He is pretty strong overall and well balanced mostly. He has some potential, but it also says here from his social media accounts he has been quite vain in the past. Images of Dante posing with a pistol and holding obvious signs are striking and discouraging. Bad habit of idolizing rebellion and his history with gangs may have breed a problem with authority.

"Seems complicated." My thoughts on the child were mostly on how emotional he was bound to be.

"I think he has a little redemption story going on, he has great potential." Kim gestured to several documents in Dante's profile to make his case and his surprisingly impressive scores in school after the incident and the well written letter he wrote to Fall 2 Men for admission into the program.

"Him trying to change his life after he made the decision to throw it away doesn't impress me as it does you I guess." Deadpanned and factual. The boy was bound to be a problem with authority at some point or another and he was bound to have a hero complex.

In a world of violence and loss I didn't need that.

"I will never cease to be impressed by your ability to kill the vibe in situations."

I turned and ignored him.

Silence surrounded our bubble, even though the auditorium was a buzz with clicking and chatter. Our vibe itself was easy while Kim made comments here and there. Kim has known me for so long and he tried so very hard. It meant something even if all I did was listen and rain on his parade.

"Mariana Yuma seems more of what you are looking for you picky bastard." Jokingly angerly as he not so lightly punches me in the shoulder. He kept the flow going between us and I wondered we he smiled so often in these moments.

Turning to him sharply I give me a strong look at his punch. "I'm being a leader, if I am so willing to accept everyone at face value what's the point of having an exclusive team." He just shakes his head mocking my words and continuing to punch me. I open Mariana's file I receive a hit, I look through the files from her schooling two hits, then I open her social media accounts and receive another hit.

I pause, and side eye Kim and his endless affections. He smiles charmingly and blows a kiss my way.

"You are very child-"

" _Please welcome the incoming class of 2103! Go Lightning Bolts!"_

The doors open and students begin to fill the room dressed in the standard uniform for candidates. All black athletic multi-terrain running shoes with the school logo, cargo dri-fit loggers form fitting made with durable water proof material also black with a lightning bolt symbol, topped with a plain white t-shirt that will soon be replaced with their incorporated branded polos. They all had their scored tied around their arm for everyone to see whether in pride or shame.

All the inc suits began clapping and cheering as the candidates formed up.

"Knight your supposed to clap it symbolizes your excitement and shows your respect for their accomplishments." Lee was urging and made a show by emphasizing his clapping.

I faced forward and began to clap.

I'm extremely sure that isn't correct. I can pretend I don't know why I clapped, but that be a lie. I was cold, but Lee still reached out to me in these moments and his effort whispered to me.

So, I clapped and looked at the students and saw something small and interesting. A young boy dressed like the rest only he must have been only twelve and the youngest candidate I have ever seen.

Knees weak he wobbled standing there and I moved a little to see him better. He looked around like a scared animal alone in the woods and I moved just a bit closer just a row so I could see him better.

"Knight?" Lee was quietly concerned and moving slowly to keep up with me.

The boy was shoved a bit when the principal started addressing the students, he was moved back as they moved forward. I lost sight of him for just a bit.

He was pushing through small spaces and speaking to people he didn't know asking them to move. When they didn't move he spoke a little louder and pushed with more vigor until he was at the front.

Seeing him clearly, he was definitely only twelve years old small and meek. Wearing the same clothes as everybody else but he was without a corporation. The score on his arm was 143 the highest score I saw in the room.

But his eyes were steady and as scared as he was he was moved by something to keep going.

He was something different for sure. I walked up standing in front of the boy confident and comfortable.

The same could not be said about the boy.

"Hey kid!"

"Tala!" Lee pulled me back or tried at least. The principal stopped appalled and everyone stared put off by how rude I was and it didn't matter cause I had a question.

"What's your story kid?' I stared right at him and the attention made him falter and stutter. He looked around surrounded by eyes staring and judging.

I glanced around seeing the same as him, but it was different for me.

"Kid this is just a moment it will pass." I stared at him hard trying to see all of the strength he had before.

"What's your name kid?"

"Malick Thomas." Quiet but steady the kid was shaking but holding his ground.

"Kid what cooperation are you with?"

The moment lingered whiting out those around him that kid found his motivation and I could see it cover him with determination.

"I'm here at ask to be with one."

The whiteness blanked out everyone else fading to be forgotten in his moment. It was pure and innocent reaching out to me with his motivation. It spoke to me in that moment.

"Congratulations welcome to Fallen 2 Men."

"Tala!" Kim grabbed me ushering me out into the hall.

"Kid follow!" He paused then moved swiftly behind us.

My stance relaxed and Kim began to pace.

"I'm drawing up the contract kid."

" _Listen_ Tala he is not joining us, I'm not even sure how he's here."

Ignoring him I continued staring off typing my proposal and the required paperwork to make everything official.

Why aren't you listening to me!? He could just be a kid that stole that and snuck in here!"

"Kid pull up your database code for me."

Malick jerked and started operating his watch pulling up the hologram of a code I could see. 10011999 was the number.

I viewed his files finding out that Mr. Thomas was an orphan since the again of six when his mother was kidnapped never to be seen again. He had the highest scores in school and he had been taking the Zeus test since he turned eight. He listened to motivational speeches everyday all day and nothing else. This kid was the most athletic in school and had the most potential.

He gave up that to be the small kid trying to fit in with others that judged.

"Kid answer me this why don't you wait?"

He stared looking between me and Kim in this empty hall.

"I want to find my mother." He looked nervous and unsure.

A beat passed.

"I retract my offer."

"Wait! Why!" Malick and Kim yelled at me.

"I'm not into hopeless dreams, your mother has been missing five years. I can't have someone around waiting for disappointment." I began walking out ready to delete the files I was making.

"She is alive." Strong words matching a determined young man with motivation driving him.

Pausing I looked his way while Kim tried whispering his concerns.

"How so Kid?"

"They gave me a price when I was six and they gave me a price last year."

"Explain kid."

Slumping against a locker Malick sat letting life weigh him down for a moment.

"I think they just enjoy toying with me. The day she was taken one of the men kicked me and said if I could come up with $300,000 I could have her back. Then last year I was sent a photo of her saying interest was added the price was $350,000. I don't know if its a joke but if I had the money I could find out for sure if it is."

Leaning against the wall I sighed.

"It still sounds like a no kid."

"I just need a chance, the chance would mean everything."

"Well the answer is still..."

Kim pulled me and gave a look one more determined then usual.

"I want him in, I'll even write the proposal."

Standing together we whispered in hushed tones.

"I said no."

"Please say yes."

"This isn't up for debate I don't reconsider and you were begging not to twenty minutes ago Kim."

"I know it doesn't mean much but I know you hear me when I talk." His look was piercing and he was reaching for me. Blue sparked in the corner of my eye when his words made me a bit dizzy.

"I think this kid has drive and I want to help him."

"Your a bleeding heart and you shouldn't do this Kim."

"You know exactly why I'm doing this and I'm begging you to let him in now." I sighed and didn't want to do this.

But between Kim's sudden tactic of using the past against me and Malick looking so hopeful.

"I should say no. But I think for once I can be nice to you Kim." He cheered satisfied beyond measure.

Kim smiled wide and grabbed Malick pulling him into a hug. Kim was so excited and he was attached to Malick fast I could see.

Tragic backstories had a tendency to do that.

"If I can break up this moment."

Their heads turned and Kim was still smiling wide and I could see how happy this made him.

Sighing I tried moving us along so we could get back to everything.

"I sent the files. Welcome to Fallen 2 Men Malick Thomas." My words brought a smile to his young face and I felt that hope in him reaching out to me filled with determination.

Kim guided Malick back to our places in the auditorium. Chatting excitedly with the boy I could feel his need to mentor the youth driven by Kim's own tragic past. An announcement came for the students to get their schedules Malick took off excited and full of energy.

Glacncing at Kim he was suddenly the worried teacher worrying over the youth.

"You stay here Kim."

"Be nice to him Tala." His hand gripped my elbow halting me so I looked into hos worried features.

Sigh he has never been so forward and all this in one day was a bit much.

I would break him if his constant attempts to reach me didn't make me waver.

"I don't do that your pushing your luck." I walked off my stride lazy and I didn't see Kim submissive wiping the smile on his face. I couldn't be blinded by that when we weren't even started in this whole thing.

Walking up to where Malick stood I looked down at him. His was focused on his schedule, proud and hopeful. I hope Kim kept an eye on him.

"Kid I really hope your mind catches up with your heart." He glanced up at my words a smile slowly spreading.

"I'm not sure what that means but I think you'll take care of me big sister."

I scoffed walking off in the crowd, looking over my shoulder Malick stood smiling transfixed on his schedule again, I could only role my eyes.

"Kid!" He looked up startled.

"Come on you need new clothes." I began walking and I heard his hurried steps rushing towards me.


End file.
